


Test Subject

by chrissy_sky



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Piers Survives, Slash, Wesker Blood Fix Solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris talks to people while waiting for Piers to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: “Please stop petting the test subjects.” - Resident Evil
> 
> Yeah, I was totally waiting for an excuse to write Chris/Piers. More RE prompts please!

-

“Please stop petting the test subjects.”

Chris Redfield whirled to glare at the doctor, not appreciating the tone whatsoever. "He's _not_ a test subject." 

Though she worked for TerraSave, the doctor had such a dull look in her eyes that she could have worked for Umbrella. "Isn't he?" she shot back pointedly before walking away, focusing on her clipboard. 

Chris sighed. "And I'm not petting him!" he yelled after her, but wasn't surprised that he was ignored. 

He turned back to study his second in command. After he'd been recovered from the ocean, barely alive, Chris had insisted on them doing whatever they could to keep Piers Nivans alive. It was rough, there was little manpower left after the China incident, and the young man's body was wrecked not only by his wounds. 

Looking at him now, however, it would have been difficult to tell that Piers had been badly wounded at all, apart from the prosthetic arm. But Chris didn't think he'd ever forget, watching helplessly as Piers injected himself with the virus, his transformed body, and the young man sacrificing himself despite Chris' orders. The overwhelming grief he had felt when he thought Piers was dead, and the staggering relief when they found him alive, somehow. 

The most ironic thing of all was Jake Muller volunteering his blood to help save Piers. Jake's mutation, received through his unique genetics instead of artificially, helped not only stabilize Piers but to fight the C virus. The doctors hadn't even known this was possible, only doing it on the insistence of both Jake and the fiery Sherry Birkin. Jake's only stipulation was to make sure the samples were destroyed afterwards, so that no one outside the organization could use it for ill-intent, and Chris' own sister backed him up on that. 

Chris wasn't sure why Jake had even volunteered, but he had the impression that it mainly had to do with Sherry. 

It was strange that in a sense, he had Albert Wesker to be thankful to. After all that the man had taken from him, all the pain and anguish that Chris had endured, it was his son that helped save part of Chris' soul. 

Easing himself into a stool beside Piers' bed, Chris settled in to wait some more. It had been days already and, though his body recovered, Piers woke only intermittently while he healed. 

"Yo." 

Speaking of the devil. Chris turned to Jake, a tired smile fixed on his face. "Hey. On your way out?" he asked, noting the travel bag hanging off Jake's shoulder. 

The redhead shrugged. "Yeah, guess so. I grew up in Edonia so I feel like I should head back there, at least for a little while. Clear my head, fight some monsters." 

Chris hesitated a moment. "Your mother still lives there?"

"Nah. She was my stepmother anyway so she wouldn't have known anything about dear old dad, if that's why you're asking."

It was, but Chris doubted that even if she hadn't been, it wouldn't have answered any of his questions regardless. That was how things normally went with anything dealing with Wesker. 

"So what's the story with you and Wesker anyway?" Jake asked. 

Chris froze. "What?" 

"It's been bugging me this whole time. There are definitely… issues." Jake cracked a grin. "I mean, you didn't date, did you?"

It was said jokingly but Chris didn't have time to pretend, as it was closer to the truth than he wanted to admit. 

Jake's eyes widened. "Wait, seriously?"

Chris shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, he didn't exactly ever take me on a date, but yeah. We did. Before everything went to hell in Raccoon." 

"Man." Jake rubbed a hand over his short cropped hair. "Sorry to bring up bad memories. No wonder you look at me like that."

Chris blushed. "I don't think of you that way, Jake."

"I know." Jake's grin was awkward this time. "Man, in another life, where in Wesker wasn't a complete dick, you could've been my stepdad."

"Guess so." That had, of course, crossed his mind. Chris couldn't help but feel responsible for Jake, even if Jake could never accept that from him. "If you ever need anything, you know how to find me," he offered anyway.

Jake hesitated before nodding. "Okay. Thanks." He motioned at Piers. "Take care of him, alright? He's a pissy little bastard but I don't want my blood going to waste." 

"Will do." 

Chris watched him leave, hoping it wouldn't be forever, and turned back toward Piers, prepared to settle in for a long wait. Only to be greeted by Piers' thoughtful, though sleepy, gaze as his eyes fluttered open. 

Chris smiled down at him warmly. "Hey." 

"I already knew, you and Wesker," Piers murmured, attempting to sit up a little on the pillows. His movements were slow and sluggish. "Claire told me."

Chris sighed. "Damn it, Claire."

Piers smiled tiredly. "No details. She was probably trying to warn me off."

The BSAA leader sighed. "She was probably right to do so." 

"What? No." Piers reached out for Chris' hand, his grip gentle and weak still, not using his artificial hand just yet. "Your sister is intimidating but I don't get scared off that easily, Captain."

Chris squeezed the younger man's hand gently, holding on. If anyone looked into Piers' room, there would be no mistaking their relationship. "I'm glad."

There was so much more that he wanted to say than that, but the words were still difficult for him. Piers had saved him, in more ways than one, and Chris was overjoyed that he was going to recover. It was still unclear if he would be able to rejoin the BSAA but they'd figure that out when the time came.

He reached out, brushing his hand lightly over the healed skin of Piers' face. There was no sign of the mutation that had afflicted the other man there, other than the skin being almost too soft. 

"Mm." Piers' eyes fluttered again as he leaned into the touch, sighing. "Captain." 

Chris smiled fondly. "You can call me Chris, you know. Unless that's a kink you have."

Piers smiled coyly, in a way that went straight to his groin. "Maybe it is. _Captain_."

Chris grinned and leaned in to steal a soft kiss. "Then I don't think I mind."

"Captain," Piers said again with a soft, contented sigh.

Stifling a groan, Chris thought that the wait to get Piers home was going to be more difficult than figuring out if he could go back to the BSAA. 


End file.
